


when i come up empty-handed, the feeling almost overwhelms me

by abyssalSympathy



Series: ValhallaBound 'verse-merge [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Vague Shit, Whump, basically a textual soliloquy in multiple parts, i'm so sorry yall the whump is here, implied Came Back Wrong, implied major character death, implied temporary death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalSympathy/pseuds/abyssalSympathy
Summary: Over the course of the session, Cetus Lumiere sends texts to her best friend.





	when i come up empty-handed, the feeling almost overwhelms me

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this
> 
>  **edit 5/3/2020:** changed the diegetic formatting on the chatlogs just a little! turns out aliens don't have to use pesterchum

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: hey dude how's it hangin?

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: it's been a while  
CC: what's up with you?

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: hey bastard i have news!!  
CC: text me back soon!!!!!!!!

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: i know we don't talk as much lately but  
CC: you can come to me with anything that's bothering you  
CC: if i fucked up i just  
CC: want you to tell me  
CC: okay?

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: i hope you're doing okay atropos

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: lachesis yelled at me today for texting you  
CC: news flash asshole atropos is my FRIEND!  
CC: USE A PHONE THAT ISN'T LOGGED INTO HIS ACCOUNT IF YOU CARE SO MUCH!!  
CC: back to the asshole whose account this ACTUALLY is  
CC: text me back soon

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: if this is some kind of prank it stopped being funny a long time ago

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: you around? i found a cool quest  
CC: still curious about those sick monster-whacking skills you claim to have

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: we could do bets?  
CC: i bet i can shoot at least ten more imps than you can bonk  
CC: mnem could set up a special ebonpyre!

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: STOP IGNORING ME THIS ISNT FUCKING FUNNY ANYMORE YOU DOUCHEBAG

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: okay listen  
CC: i don't fucking care if you reply to me anymore  
CC: just let lachesis and clotho know that you're there?  
CC: i've barely seen either of them lately  
CC: and when i do they barely smile  
CC: so like  
CC: please  
CC: just tell them you're okay? 

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: is there anything i need to apologize for so you'll talk to me again?  
CC: because i'll do it  
CC: i'm sorry  
CC: please text me back  
\-- capturedClarity [CC] reached accord with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --

=======>

\-- capturedClarity [CC] began negotiating with terminalComplacency [TC] at ??:?? --  
CC: that's not you that can't be you  
CC: text me back please tell me that thing isn't you  
CC: you didn't kill me you wouldn't kill me  
CC: you wouldn't  
CC: please just text me back please atropos

>

\-- ? [??] began negotiating with capturedClarity [CC] at ??:?? --  
??: c͝e̩͈͇͞t̫̣ ̘͖̖̤̫͎̰y̼̣͙̞͔̖̞͠ou͏̺̲̲ g̸̢͕̪̪̼̫̜o̠̲͙̳̬̬t͙̗͖͔̬̜t̪͔̪a̵̢̛͖̙ h̥͔̱̱͟͝e̟̪͚l̟͎͝p̴̙̥̘̫͍̰ ̖̖̭̘m̺̪̖̥͍̰͘͢ͅe̶҉͎̭̭̙̖̙ s̶̸̹͙͎̪͚̪̬̞͠ͅo̫̤͓̟̭̯͇̰̹̲̹͓͇͚̬̰̬͎̜͡m̵̺̯̦͇̺̜͇̟͚̰̫̺͉͔̬̗͜ͅe̷̼͍̙͙̭͈̱̙͢͞͞ț̡̦̞͎̹̠͉̬̪̟͢h̡̧̼̺̫̭̯̘͍͓͚͎͉̼͈̟͇͇̳͜͡ͅi̴̢̮̲̗̘̭͉̖̟͈͈̟̞̞͘ͅn̸͇͚͙̗͇̯̻̠͙̝̳̕͢g̷̨̱͖̳̺͍͚̖ͅͅ'̵̸̷̢̫͚͉͈͓̫̲͍̳͖̮͚̱̥̺̦̕s̷̸̸͎͉̠̳̳̗͕̲̱̦̞̻̝̥̺͉͠ ̸̞͔̥̹̞͚͇͈̩͢w̸͏͓͕̰̟̣ͅr̛҉̢̪͖͍̝̦͙̫̕ǫ̶̥̳̟̖̞̺͉͓̝̲̬̹̮͠ņ̷̨͕̹̗̪̣̺̦̠͕̼g̴̶̭̖͎̦̹̣̙͢ͅ  
\-- message to capturedClarity [CC] failed to send; invalid carrier! --

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from "source decay" by the mountain goats
> 
> if you have questions about what exactly i was thinking posting this fic, feel free to [join our discord server!](https://discord.gg/Mehbr5q) arcane is nicer to the characters than i am


End file.
